


Emergency Crush

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kuroo gets hurt (suprise!) but it's not gonna be too graphic, M/M, Yaku has to be a strong shortcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and I’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, I don’t give a fuck that I look cute when I'm concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Crush

If Kuroo had to recall the events that led to him landing in the hospital it'd be very close to a mental blackout after slugging down his body's water content in vodka. One moment he's driving down the hill, next his bike's tire gets caught in a crack on the road and then he was flying -literally- before making full body contact with the ground. Most of his groceries followed his example, creating an even bigger mess around him. When coming to his senses again Kuroo immediately wished he'd lost consciousness. His leg was on fire, completely overshadowing the pain that originated from his partly skinned forearms. At least he'd been able to prevent his head from cracking open like the eggs beside his face, yolk slowly seeping into the gaps of the pavement. Hopefully the noises he started to hear were footsteps of an approaching helper and not just his leftover brain cells rumbling around in his brain.

„Someone call an ambulance!“, a disembodied voice called out and Kuroo had to sluggishly blink a few times before he could make out the contours of a person kneeling down beside him.

„Hey, can you hear me? Help is on its way, just tell me if I can do anything for you.“

„How bad is it?“, Kuroo just wanted to know, about to move and get a look at his legs himself.

„No, don't move!“

„Just describe it to me then.“ Like on a scale from ball sized bruise to meat salad how bad was his current condition? The silver haired guy seemed to consider how to describe the injury, looking pale like a ghost the longer he looked at Kuroo's legs before averting his gaze. Well apparently it was puke worthy which never was a good thing.

„Oh God, I'm gonna die.“

„It's not that bad, I'm sure the doctors can fix it!“ The statement would sound way more reassuring if the guy's encouraging smile didn't wobble so much. At least he wasn't alone until the ambulance arrived around 10 minutes later. Two men jumped out of the vehicle, one of them looking more like a trainee to him regarding his body height and rather boyish face. The other one was the complete opposite, tall like a basketball player with sharp features. They let his first aider explain what had happened, asking Kuroo for his name and examining the injuries before carefully placing him onto a stretcher. Kuroo's favorite part was when he got the infusion. Not because of the sting when the needle jabbed through his skin but when he could feel the drugs starting to flow through his bloodstream and the pain in his leg dulled to a throbbing sensation. Watching the small ginger ripping open a package of wound dressing, Kuroo wasn't sure if it was the ceiling light that made something like a halo appear around the paramedic's head or if he was walking into The Light™ already.

„I need you to give me a kiss of life...only your lips can save me from a tragic death.“ 

„Performing CPR on a conscious person would be rather counterproductive. You won't die, stop being overdramatic, it's just a flesh wound.“

„I could see my fucking bone when you loaded me on the stretcher!“ 

„At least we don't have to pick up the pieces from the street.“ 

„Oh you're an optimistic one, I like that~“ 

„Well I don't like people who think protective gear is overrated so we don't have much in common.“ 

„You sound just like my mum, I think I'm in love.“ 

„..I really hope those are the drugs talking and not the real you.“ 

„I'm always this charming~“ Kuroo tried to get into an alluring french girl pose while speaking but could hardly manage to lift his upper body.

„Don't move!“ 

„Aw don't worry it doesn't hurt. In fact it feels like I'm kinda weightless...meet you at cloud nine?“ 

 

Yaku could feel his eye twitch with irritation at exactly the same time his patient was winking at him. If he wasn't so worried about the guy having a consciousness he would've just sent him to sleep already and put a stop on his mindless jabbering. Looking up in alert when he heard Kuroo gasp Yaku expected some sort of status update but nothing of that sort happened. 

„I don't even know your name! You should tell me before this is turning into a second Cinderella story and I have to find your shoe.“ When Kuroo glanced down at his EMT's footwear his lips spread into a cheshire grin. „They're so tiny, do you have to go shopping in the kids section?“ Yaku wasn't religious but right now he had to channel every peaceful god and goddess he could come up with. He wanted to punch that jerk so bad.

„My name's Yaku and I don't like people trashtalking my body size.“

„Oh touchy subject I see. Let's withhold our dramatic backstories until the 3rd date.“

„I hope you're gonna be embarrassed when you remember all of this after you are down from your high again...“

„As long as you don't turn out to be a minion I won't regret anything.“, Kuroo beamed at the shorter male like a nuclear power plant. Unfortunately they had to part ways when they reached the hospital and he's handed over so quickly for the surgery he couldn't even say goodbye to his little guardian angel. His annoyed looking face was the last thing on Kuroo's mind before the anesthesia send him to sleep.

 

Kuroo couldn't tell how much time had passed when he rose from his dreamless slumber. He felt exhausted despite just waking up but at least he was still on meds and not feeling any pain which was a real blessing. After a while one of the nurses noticed him being awake and brought him from the recovery room to his personal one. As personal as a double room he's sharing with another patient could be. Poor guy looked like he'd been electrocuted by the look of his hair. Alright maybe he's being a bit of y hypocrite judging other people's hair styles when he had a heavy case of untameable bed hair himself.

„Woah dude, what happened to you? Got hit by a car? I'm Bokuto Kotarou by the way! It's nice to finally get a roomie 'cause I was starting to get bored all by myself and those crappy TV shows.“

Okay so his new roomie was definitely the talkative type. Good thing he's also a entertaining one, who managed to make Kuroo loose his drink through his nose when making an especially bad owl pun, which seemed to be his favorites. Turns out Bokuto wasn't hit by lightning but hit by a...pigeon, which had sent Kuroo into another fit of laughter, booming through the whole floor. Bokuto only pouted at his joyful reaction muttering something about pigeons being the bomber of the air and a real health hazard like this couldn't have happened with any other bird.

 

For a while he forgot about Yaku, distracted by Bokuto or his friends and family that were visiting him. He didn't see the EMT again until his discharge from hospital where he saw him talking towards the lady at the front desk. Gracefully, with the crutches supporting him, Kuroo made his way over to his guardian angel, waiting for him to finish his current conversation before speaking up.

„Hey~ I'm not sure you're remember me since you probably save a dozen people on a daily basis but I wanted to thank you for saving my sorry ass or well leg. Sorry for giving you a hard time while doing so.“

„No problem, it's my job~“

„Well you should totally get a raise for handling horrible patients like me.“

„It might surprise you but you aren't even in the Top 5 of my most difficult people to handle list.“

„Seriously? Guess I have to try harder next time.“

„Please don't hurt yourself over something that stupid.“

„Seems like the only way to meet you again.“

„...I can't tell if your really sappy or just suicidal but if you're serious and willing to behave we can go out for a coffee sometimes.“

„Really? That would be great! Just lemme give you my number so you can text me whenever you're free.“

Yaku thought it was endearing how enthusiastic Kuroo became at the chance of a date. Logically he couldn't explain why he'd even offered because the other had been a pain in the ass but it seemed like he had a nice side as well. Yaku didn't want to get too far ahead of himself already but in case it would work out between them and they'd even 'evolve' to boyfriends this would be a rather rare 'First Meeting' story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing those short, little au's and ship Kuroo with way too many people, so that's my 'excuse' for this fic~


End file.
